Wet Dreamz
by jd3
Summary: She was in his Primitive Stages History Class. It was innocent, just passing notes. But he gained a crush and it sparked his imagination a bit too much.


**Had to take a shot at some smut before the year ended ;)**

**...**

Primitive Stages History Class. The class taught by the temptress Ms. Kayama was only available to second-year students from all of the courses at U.A. Highschool. The class focused on the primitive years on planet Earth, such as the Mesozoic Era.

Naturally, Izuku Midoriya had to be in the class the moment he'd seen it as an elective choice. Considering who he was—a nerd— there was little that fascinated him more. Learning about how species came about and evolved from organisms to creatures to the next. It showed him how things were always evolving. He could guess that humans would end up evolving so much that superpowers would become commonplace.

The theory was crazy and out there but that was the type of class this was. It had pretty smart people in the class, even if he knew none of them. It was the people that wanted to have a social life but still didn't like crowds. The chill nerds.

Which didn't explain why the hell Setsuna Tokage was sitting right next to him taking more notes than even _he_ thought were necessary.

Setsuna Tokage was one of the popular girls. Friends with Mina Ashido and Itsuka Kendo. It boggled his mind really. What was she doing in here? He didn't picture her as the intellectual type, even if she did place pretty high during midterms and finals. She was one of the flirtier girls of the grade, always winking at someone or complimenting someone's figure. It didn't help that she was really pretty.

Dark, matte, wavy hair that even somehow looked green. A pair of eyes just the same color. Pale creamy skin that he could just tell was soft to the touch. Supple pink lips with a lip gloss shine that... were pointed straight at him and moving?

"See something you like Moptop?" The corner of lips quirked upwards.

See! A flirt! What did he say?! Or rather what should he say? Izuku was kind of lost when it came to female interaction but from how Kacchan always acted around Uraraka he knew he should stay at least calm.

"Uhh, w-why are you in this class?" He said slowly as to not make it sound like an insult. He felt like he probably failed though.

Her almost green eyebrows flew to her hairline but oddly enough her smile grew too. "I like dinosaurs..." Her eyes shined with a sarcastic and sadistic, something he couldn't place. "Preferably the reptilian kind."

He didn't know what to say, "Oh," and it showed.

Her breathy chuckle was so quiet he almost mistook it for gasp. "Come on dude! Where's your wittiness?" Smile never gone from her face.

It was kind of mesmerizing really. White teeth that looked deceptively sharp just like the animals she so favored. They gave off the feeling of hunger as if she could've eaten him already if she felt like it.

"Wittiness? Is that even a word?"

She snorted a laugh out of her small nose, it dusted red from the chill of the air conditioner trying to stave off the late April heat. "Of course it is," smirk no less captivating.

Before he could get out a retort the crack of a ruler upon the table alerted both of them to an annoyed teacher. Ms. Kayama crosses her arms under her substantial bust that always seemed to be a bit too tight in her button-ups. "As much as I _love_ to see young love blossom. Pay attention," The mirth in her eyes not lessening the danger of the threat.

A meek, "Yes ma'am," was given back in fear.

* * *

He took it back. Setsuna Tokage was indeed smart. After multiple reprimands from Ms. Kayama, she cleverly decided that they would pass notes instead. Little folded pieces of notebook paper with pencil wording inside. Nothing inherently different from the usual conversations they had had over the past couple of weeks but with the note-passing came a sense of secrecy that every time his calloused hand brushed hers it left him feeling like they had done something intimate.

Along with it came more realizations and feelings. He realized that her hands were small and deft yet strong. Deft in that every note she gave him was neatly folded with every edge perfectly aligned yet strong in that sometimes she'd flick the note at his face, hurting him more than he wanted to admit. Those same hands that would cover her grin in an effort not to get sniffed out by Ms. Kayama. That same grin that teased him and made one more thing plainly obvious to him.

He had a crush on Setsuna Tokage.

* * *

They were in the second semester already, late August and he still hadn't done anything other than pass notes with Setsuna. He thought he would at least have had the courage to sit with her at lunch or something but that was a no go when he looked over to her table. Itsuka's bright auburn hair, Yui Kodai's humongous muffin, Momo Yaoyorozu's unique ponytail, Mina Ashido's bright pink hair, and Kyoka Jiro's famous headphones were all glaring signals that he should never go over to that table.

He'd rather stick with his normal table even if it was excessively loud, but it was bound to be when you had people like Katsuki Bakugo, Eijiro Kirishima, Tenya Iida, and Denki Kaminari sitting there but Shoto Todoroki always served to be his one calm friend at the table.

As Izuku sat down and picked at his food he settled into the conversation.

"Can you _not_ Shitty Hair I'm trying to eat," Kacchan never did things nicely.

Kirishima was flexing his arms in the direction of Setsuna's table while pretending to yawn. No doubt trying to show off for Mina. A quick glance confirmed Izuku's suspicions sighting Mina shamelessly ogling Kirishima's arms. Another quick glance towards Setsuna dropped his mood, even more, when he noticed her also staring albeit in a much calmer state.

"Yeah. Keep it in your pants please," Kaminari added in, barely looking up from his food.

Kirishima stopped his flexing and sat back in his chair leaning over towards Kaminari with a glare. "Your just jealous of my manliness."

Kaminari looked up with his own glare adding fuel to the manly argument at the lunch table. "What do I have to be jealous of?"

Not one to miss out on an argument, Katsuki quipped in with a disbelieving scoff and sneer. "Who are _you_ getting then?"

Izuku thought it was odd how Kaminari's eyes flicked over towards Kirishima for a second before training back on Kacchan but he didn't mention it because no one else seemed to notice. "Kyoka, I don't need to work out to get girls," Kaminari's response quick and efficient.

Everyone at the table sat stunned for a few moments before Katsuki piped up, "Oh." And just as quickly he shifted his gaze right past Izuku and onto Shoto. "What about you?"

Shoto took his time lifting his head, seemed to think about it for a few seconds, "It's good."

Izuku, lost for a second chimed in, "What?"

And just as calm and emotionless as always, "Sex."

"That's what we were talking about?" Izuku wasn't new to the concept of sex. What 17-year-old boy was? He had spent nights at home spanking the willy to some good ol' porn. Of course, he had never _actually_ had sex before but from what he could figure out everyone sitting with him had already. What the hell? Why was he so out of the loop? Even Shoto?!

Katsuki was quick to insult, "It doesn't involve you."

Kirishima didn't believe it, "No way! Izuku's definitely gotten some! He's shredded under that shirt!"

"So? Think about it. It's the Nerd."

"Dude. Just because no one else does it like every day like you and Uraraka doesn't mean no one else does it at all," Kaminari retorted.

"Yeah! Tell him Izubro, tell him how manly you are," Everyone looked at Izuku waiting for a response. He debated on it but these were his best friends and he couldn't just lie to them.

Izuku looked away, a bit nervous about being left out of the group again, "A-Actually no I haven't."

Katsuki scoffed and smirked, "See? I told you."

"So none of you are virgins?" Izuku asked the group wanting to make sure. Seeing a row of shaking heads confirmed his fears. He was the last one.

Kirishima was the first to try and cheer him up, "Don't worry I bet you any money Tenya's in the same boat!"

"Ha! Too bad he's doing student council things because I could totally imagine a girl throwing herself onto him and him being all like," Kaminari quickly went rigid and waved his hands in a way just like Tenya, "P-Please be wary of our personal space! For we can not intertwine before the ceremonial marriage night."

Laughs resonated from their lunch table, cheering Izuku up from his dreary thoughts. Unfortunately, the school midget **[has anyone actually seen a 3'1" 17-year-old? I wanna see]** and pervert Mineta Minoru decided to pop in making everyone quietly groan.

"I couldn't help but overhear! What's up Izuku, bro?! I'm glad to see you are still on team virgin!"

Laughter erupted once again making Izuku want to just go home. Where the hell did the bro come from?! Izuku did not want to be associated with him!

"H-He called him BRO!" Kaminari wheezed while hanging on Kirishima's shoulder, clutching his gut.

"What's so funny? I'm serious! This is an important stage in manhood where we prepare our hardest to make the special night _really _special! And me and Izuku are going to do it together!" Mineta pumped his tiny ass hand up in the air.

The laughs increased and Izuku's face was bright red with embarrassment. _'Forget going home! I'm going to hurt him!' _

Mineta started to back up like he was in a hurry, "Oh snap I gotta go but, Izuku! If you need some material I got you! I'll even give it to you for free to set you upright! Bye!"

Kirishima felt like his stomach was bursting at its seams, Katsuki was banging on the table with his fist trying to keep his laughter in, Shoto's face looked pained from trying to not to laugh, and Kaminari had tears falling out of his eyes.

"W-What the fuck did h-he mean by "upright"?!"

As everyone laughed at his—admittedly funny—expense he wished the ground would've eaten him whole.

* * *

Two days later Izuku once again found himself in an embarrassing situation. Everyone staring at him while Ms. Kayama half sat on top of the teacher's desk pointing her "Ruler of Sadism" at him. He hadn't even registered that the way she was seated could easily lead to a panty shot or the fact that she had glasses on that made her look even more like a sexy teacher. He had only one recurring thought.

_'Please don't make me stand up!'_

It had all started when he entered class earlier. He quickly sat in his designated seat and spotted Setsuna, early as always, to his right. She was focused on her work, pencil in hand and scrunched eyebrows. The eraser cap was situated in her pink lips. A little lighter in places where the eraser had made intentions. Before he knew it he was staring at her lips. Then her titillating hand softly lodged itself into her mouth allowing her to nimble on her thumb. That's when it happened. He started to think about how her lips tasted. How her hands felt. What her lips could do. What her hands could do.

He couldn't explain it. He blamed it on the conversation he had at the lunch table the other day. How else could he explain it?

How else could he explain looking down and seeing Setsuna between his legs? The teacher and all of the other students oblivious to what was happening to him. How else could he explain her sultry gaze that made him sweat and her half-lidded eyes that made him question his sanity? The hungry lick of her tantalizing lips as she prepared her lips with saliva. The soft, milky white hand as it crawled up his leg leaving heated goosebumps in its wake. The deftness of her hands as she unzipped his fly without making a noise.

His palpitating heart. The dim pleasure he felt as she stroked his manhood through his green boxers. The fuzzy feeling in his head and his shuddering breath. The anxiety he felt just before her hand reached in through the slit of his boxers and grabbed his member like a handle. The coldness of her touch against his heated shaft that left him gasping for air.

The slightest ruffling he heard over the pounding of his heart as she eased his manhood out of its confinement. The look of awe and excitement that spread across her face as she took in the sight. The look that made him groan in surprise. The warm puff of air he felt on the head of his penis that left him twitching as her lush lips hovered over him. The tilt of her head as she stared at him, teasing him, feeling him. The smoothness of her hand as it stroked his dick like it was the most precious thing in the world.

The heat around his neck as his shirt and blazer clung to him. The other silky hand that joined the fray to fully cover his shaft. The rush of blood as his phallus tingled with toe-curling pleasure. The measured movements as she carefully, lovingly stroked his cock. The way her dark, moss green eyes never left his as her lips descended to kiss the tip of his member. The way his back arched when she took his head in her blazing mouth. The way his hands crushed the edge of his seat with his grip as she took more and more of his manhood into the burning cavern.

The way she looked moving a stray lock of wavy hair behind her flushed ear while licking up the side of his shaft. The flutter of her sexy eyes as she took him deeper down her tight throat. The grit of his teeth when he faintly heard her gag. The flutter of his heart when he felt her take him all in. The light stab of her nose on his midriff as she bottomed out again. The pleasure as she picked up speed. The stimulation as she did it again, and again, and again. The slick saliva his member was covered in as she took him out. The way her silently panting form blew him a kiss with her shiny spit covered lips.

He was shocked back to life by the silent vibrations of his phone in his pocket. Izuku took a quick look around, making sure no one was looking at him. He took a peek towards his legs and sure enough there sat his rigid boner making his pants tight. Once he felt himself calm down a bit he chanced a glanced towards Setsuna.

Ever the diligent student, she was paying rapt attention to the teacher at the front of the room. Even with the shame of what he had just daydreamed about, he couldn't help looking at her once again. Looking at the way her shirt strained around her perky breasts. Creasing in alluring ways. He let his eyes wander down towards her hips, the way they seductively extended from her slim waist leading to a full butt and thighs. Thighs that even covered by stockings looked juicy.

He was doing it again. Thinking about how her breasts felt. What her nipples looked like. How tight her thighs would be if his head was between them. How she would sit on him. He was doing it again.

And he blamed it on the conversation.

The way her fingers slowly undid her buttons from top to bottom. How achingly slow she pulled her top off. The way she stared him down as she reached behind her to unclip her blue bra. The way her breasts jiggled as they came loose. The taut, pink nipples enchanting him. How far her fingers sank as she touched herself, fingers falling in as if her boobs were pillows. The way her soft pillows barely reached around the girth of his member sending waves of confidence into him. The way she lovingly caressed him in the valley of her breasts. The sight of his dick disappearing and reappearing within her breasts. The way her boobs tightened his loins. The feel of her added spit as it dribbled from her lips. The tiny licks she'd give the head that made him whine.

The alluring way she rose from under the desk and sat on it. The way her eyes called for him in ways he didn't understand. The feel of her strong hands on the back of his head as she pulled him under her skirt. The sight of her pussy, just as pink as the buds on her chest. The little puddle she made from the drool of her cunt. The sweet taste of her juices as he licked her up. The way her hand gripped on his many hairs.

The curtain of the skirt adding to the steam rising in them both. How tight her hole was when he entered her with his tongue. The feel of her thighs squeezed on either side of his head. The way his cheeks were encased in the softest of flesh. The feel of her grinding on his face as he licked and nibbled on her clit. How her breathy gasps spurred him on faster. How he felt the desk shake in her lust. How her pull on his hair tightened until it was painful. The way she whined, long and hard as he drank her juices by the gallon. The mess she made on his face making her whimper his name.

The way she got off the desk on shaky legs and sat in his lap. The feeling of her lips as they collided with his for the first time. The airy pants in his ear as she lifted her hips. The sight of his cock disappearing under her skirt. The feeling of her pussy lips quivering on his head. The euphoria he felt as she slid down him. The oh so tight walls enclosing on his member of they both shivered. The feeling of her ass in his lap as she took all of him. The way her head tilted back and her eyes screwed shut. The way her gaping mouth blew out puffs of air.

The way her breasts felt on his chests as she rose. The way her strong, hot hands guided his towards her tits. The pillows he grabbed and cherished. The way she gyrated on his lap while biting her lip. The way her buds felt between his thumbs and forefingers. The way they ignored everyone else in the class. The little world they were in. The tingle in his gut. The way she whispered in his ear to do it inside. The feeling when he-

"Stop daydreaming and pay attention."

Izuku gave a meek, "Yes ma'am," as the whole world continued. To his right he heard a quiet giggle, looking he saw Setsuna with mirth in her eyes and her tongue sticking out as she smiled into a wink. Izuku quickly looked away.

He had made a mess in his pants.

And he blamed it _all_ on her.

**...**

**I tried. Kind of. Might make this a two-shot with Setsuna's wet dream if I so feel. Maybe. Probably. It won't be written the same way though I'll try something different. Probably. I'm indecisive. And always remember**

**I'm a virgin. **


End file.
